leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PK25
* }} Pokémon: Eevee & Friends (Japanese: ピカチュウとイーブイ☆フレンズ Pikachu and Friends) is the 25th Pikachu short of the Pokémon anime. It debuted alongside Genesect and the Legend Awakened and was made available for the English audience starting on December 6, 2013 through Pokémon TV on the official Pokémon website. Blurb There’s a party at Sylveon’s house, and you’re invited! Join Pikachu, Oshawott, Axew, and Pansage as they have fun with Eevee and all of its evolved forms! Plot The narration starts off with happily running through the grassy fields along with , , and . Eventually, they tumble into a field full of pink flowers in a heap after crashing into each other and falling down a hill. Upon getting up, they hear a Pokémon's voice and decide to split up and find it. After it reveals itself to Pikachu and the others (with Oshawott immediately falling in love with it), the narrator reveals the Pokémon to be who leaps away motioning them to follow. As they follow the Intertwining Pokémon upwards on a trail, Sylveon presents to them its house at their destination. The narrator mentions that Sylveon is having a sleepover party, which Pikachu and the others have been invited to. Sylveon then calls out to , who excitedly comes out to greet them but ends up crashing into Axew. They both shrug it off however, happily playing with each other. As Eevee then properly greets the other three, the affectionate suddenly shows up and hugs Oshawott, playfully shocking him while doing so. As Axew and Eevee decide to play together by running around (along with Jolteon), an annoyed Oshawott trails after them into the house. Pikachu, Sylveon, and Pansage follow after as well. The three run up into the artistic 's room, who watches the events from atop her ice bed. As the other three Pokémon arrive into her room, they find Oshawott chasing the three playful Pokémon around while breaking Glaceon's sculptures. An annoyed Glaceon eventually s Oshawott into a block using , who then slides out of the room down the entrance. He breaks out of the ice and continues his chase, causing the other three to chase after them. Outside, they arrive in the relaxed 's room, whom lays in a small bed hanging from the one of the large tree's branches. As Oshawott disturbs the tree in order to get to Jolteon, Eevee, and Axew, he also unintentionally disturbs Leafeon. Pikachu, Sylveon, and Pansage look on nervously as the Pokémon continues. Having enough, she unleashes at Oshawott, covering him with leaves. The chase continues, with Axew being the first out of Leafeon's room and having a run in with an assuming frightening creature, which causes the Dragon-type Pokémon to run away in fear. As he runs past the other two mischievous Pokémon who are confused by his acts, he then runs away from Oshawott (who is still covered in leaves) along with Jolteon and Eevee, who also run away in fear. The creature, who turns out to be the mysterious , exits his room and politely directs Pikachu and the others to where everyone else had run off. They eventually end up in the shy 's room, who nervously begins to raise the temperature up after a look from the leaf covered Oshawott. As Pikachu's group arrive, they notice the heat building up, so much that the leaves on Oshawott begin to set on fire. The Water Pokémon runs up in alarm and out of Flareon's room along with everyone else; to the relief of the shy Pokémon, and into a stream of water which relieves Oshawott from the burning leaves. Everyone then proceeds to enjoy the water slide from there on out. The narration introduces the vain , who admires herself from the lake's mirrored image of herself. The group then exits the water slide using a cave entrance, and fall down into the lake with a big splash. Espeon counters the splash using , only allowing one drop on her. While in the lake, they discover , who makes an entrance out of the water. This concludes the introduction of all the Eeveelutions living along with Sylveon. Meanwhile, and arrive with ingredients for the feast. After spotting Pikachu and the others, who had arrived unbeknownst to him, he complains to Vaporeon about there not being enough food for everyone. However, he eventually complies after a worried Leafeon, Espeon, and Glaceon enter the scene (as he is infatuated with them), reassuring them that he would make enough, to their delight. In the kitchen, Meowth, along with Wobbuffet, prepare the feast. As Meowth boasts about his cooking skills, the dough he had been preparing drops on him to his dismay as Wobbuffet exclaims as usual. Finished, the feast is set out for the rest of the Pokémon, who happily begin eating after Vaporeon officially begins the party. They then proceed to do entertainment beginning with Leafeon, Espeon, and Glaceon, who perform a dance routine. Meanwhile, the shy Flareon opens up to Eevee and Axew, and joins them in their playful chase. The show continues with Oshawott demonstrating his water technique in a dazzling way, exciting the others. Sylveon, whom Pikachu asks what was wrong, wonders where Umbreon is. As it turns out, Umbreon had its own agenda and went out to signal five other mysterious Pokémon. Back with the other Pokémon, Pansage mimics and in his act, impressing the audience. Meowth, not wanting to be outdone by Pansage and wanting to impress Espeon and the others, dresses up as Leafeon while Wobbuffet dresses as Glaceon for their performance. The audience is not pleased, however, especially Leafeon and Glaceon, who both simultaneously unleash attacks and send the two blasting off. Afterwards, Umbreon finally shows up to the party, to the relief of Sylveon and the confusion of Pikachu. It uses to carry off three watermelons from the food table to the bemusement of the others and trots off, causing Sylveon, Pikachu and the others to follow along. They trail Umbreon up to a rocky cliff where a , , , , and reside, setting down the watermelons to the side. Each of Umbreon's friends introduce themselves to Pikachu and the others, who watch in curiosity and surprise. Arriving back from the blast off, Meowth and Wobbuffet mistakenly assume Pikachu and the others are having a stand off with Umbreon and his friends, and initiate attacks to their alarm. Sylveon reacts quickly and uses to send the two blasting off once more, to their dismay and confusion. After that, Umbreon directs Gothitelle to use its special powers, and shows everyone the far away stars in space to the amazement of the others. Umbreon then levitates the watermelons once more, and motions Weavile to cut them using . Umbreon then proceeds to levitate each slice to the others, to their delight. The narration reveals that Umbreon and his friends were helping out with the rest of the party preparations as Umbreon's surprise present. Sylveon uses , further making the scenery spectacular, much to the enjoyment of the others. Gothita and Gothorita then use and respectively to add onto the effects, changing the sky color to a kaleidoscopic blue. Umbreon and Weavile then follow suit with and respectively to change the color to purple. Meanwhile, Meowth and Wobbuffet arrive once more to the cliff and admire the scenery, noting that Gothitelle and the other four weren't bad Pokémon at all, with Wobbuffet agreeing. Glaceon and Vaporeon the use and , creating solid bubbles while Umbreon uses to hold them in place as Sylveon proceeds to jump elegantly onto each of them to Pikachu's amazement and Oshawott's attraction, while its extended feelers, which shine mystically, sway in a beautiful way with her. She then affectionately shows her gratitude to Umbreon and his friends, then proceeds to use her feelers to do more tricks. Umbreon then gives Gible a signal and he uses , which, after another mystifying view of outer space, ends the show with a shimmering finale to the satisfaction of everyone, who exclaim in amazement to one another. Meowth apologizes to Umbreon's friends for thinking they were up to no good, then treats everyone to another feast. With their day finally coming to an end, they gather in a room together to rest. Sylveon and Pikachu each give each other a smile before going to sleep themselves. After Jolteon gives an unconscious shock to the nearby Oshawott (who continues to sleep anyway), the story ends off with the narrator saying everyone will play again tomorrow and the credits begin, ending off Pikachu and Sylveon's adventure for the day. During the credits, it is seen that they continue the next day with more fun filled activities. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * * * * * * * * * (debut) * * * * * * (×2) * * * * * (ice sculpture) * (dressed up Pansage) * (dressed up Pansage) Cast |} Trivia * This short debuted in and before it did in the United States. It aired on November 2, 6, and 9, 2013 in Indonesia, and on November 13, 2013 in the Philippines. * While cooking, mentions that he is good at making noodles, which was first seen in Noodles! Roamin' Off!. * During the credits, Meowth and Wobbuffet make an ice sculpture of a Mime Jr. in reference to . Errors * When Umbreon uses on the watermelons, Vaporeon's ears are fully white instead of yellow like they should be. Dub edits * The version of the episode used in Camp Pokémon cuts approximately two minutes of footage: when Glaceon uses Ice Shard on Oshawott, when Leafeon uses Magical Leaf on Oshawott, the scene when Flareon is introduced, when Glaceon and Leafeon attack Meowth and Wobbuffet and they blast off, when Meowth and Wobbuffet climb up the cliff and blast off after being attacked by Sylveon, and when Meowth realizes Gothitelle wasn't intending to attack them. This is likely due to the fighting in the cut footage being considered inappropriate for the app's intended audience. In other languages |zh_cmn= |ko= |it= |de= |fr_eu= |es_eu= }} External links *[http://www.pokemon.co.jp/anime/movie/2013/eievui/ Official website for Pokémon: Eevee & Friends] (Japanese) Category:Anime shorts 25 Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Akihiro Tamagawa de:Pokémon: Evoli und seine Freunde es:PK19 fr:Pokémon : Évoli & ses amis it:PK25 ja:ピカチュウとイーブイ☆フレンズ zh:PK25